computervisionfandomcom-20200214-history
People
Here is a place for famous engineers, scientists and programmers in computer vision: Fellows of AAAI: Narendra Ahuja Ruzena Bajcsy Thomas Binford Berthold Horn Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Gerard Medioni Ramakant Nevatia David Waltz Patrick Winston Andrew Witkin Fellows of IAPR: Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Kim Boyer Horst Bunke Terrence Caelli Serge Castan Ramalingam Chellappa Rita Cucchiara Roy Davies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Mario Figueiredo Robert Fisher Andrew Fitzgibbon Gian Foresti Herbert Freeman Dmitry Goldgof Robert Haralick Vaclav Hlavac David Hogg Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Josef Kittler Martin Levine Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Gerard Medioni Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Sankar Pal Theo Pavlidis Maria Petrou Jonathon Phillips Re'jean Plamondon Azriel Rosenfeld Toshiyuki Sakai Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Yoshiaki Shirai Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari David Stork Ching Suen Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto Christopher Taylor Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Max Viergever Harry Wechsler Hong Yan Felows of ACM: Narendra Ahuja Ruzena Bajcsy Larry Davis Herbert Freeman Leonidas J. Guibas Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Ray Kurzweil Jitendra Malik Azriel Rosenfeld Hanan Samet Richard Szeliski Demetri Terzopoulos David Waltz Fellows of IEEE (other list): Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Jaakko Astola Ruzena Bajcsy Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Andrew Blake Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Alan Bovik Kim Boyer Terrence Caelli Ramalingam Chellappa Ingrid Daubechies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Irfan Essa Mario Figueiredo David Forsyth Herbert Freeman William T. Freeman King-Sun Fu Leonidas J. Guibas Robert Haralick Dmitry Goldgof Rafael Gonzalez Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Aggelos Katsaggelos Martin Levine Jiebo Luo Jitendra Malik Petros Maragos Gerard Medioni Sanjit Mitra Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Ramakant Nevatia Sankar Pal Theo Pavlidis Jonathon Phillips Ioannis Pitas Re'jean Plamondon Marc Pollefeys Jean Ponce Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Cordelia Schmid Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari Ching Suen Richard Szeliski Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto Demetri Terzopoulos Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Max Viergever Harry Wechsler Hong Yan Fellows of SPIE: Narendra Ahuja Jaakko Astola Bir Bhanu Alan Bovik Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Aggelos Katsaggelos Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Gerhard X. Ritter Mubarak Shah David Stork Fellows of EURASIP: Jaakko Astola Ingrid Daubechies Stephen Mallat Petros Maragos Josef Kittler Ioannis Pitas Fellows of BMVA: Andrew Blake Roy Davies Robert Fisher David Hogg Josef Kittler Maria Petrou Christopher Taylor Andrew Zisserman Fellows of OSA: Alan Bovik Ramalingam Chellappa Xuelong Li Fellows of SIAM: Guillermo Sapiro Other contributors: Harry C. Andrews (h-index 21) Dana Ballard (h-index 43) Christopher M. Brown (h-index 24) John Canny (h-index 58) Brian Curless (h-index 40) Rachid Deriche (h-index 60) Olivier Faugeras (h-index 77) Paul V.C. Hough (h-index 18) Michael J. Jones (h-index 17) Avinash C. Kak (h-index 40) Russell Kirsch (h-index 10) David G. Lowe Kirsch R.(h-index 36) David C. Marr (h-index 34) David Mumford (h-index 73) Joseph Mundy (h-index 27) Shree K. Nayar Kirsch R.(h-index 82) Nobuyuki Otsu Kirsch R.(h-index 22) William K. Pratt (h-index 25) Judith M.S. Prewitt Kirsch R.(h-index 9) Lawrence Roberts (h-index 29) Irwin Sobel Kirsch R.(h-index 16) Shimon Ullman (h-index 46) Luc Van Gool (h-index 80) Paul Viola (h-index 40) Table of Fellowship Association for the Advancement of Artificial Intelligence was founded in 1979, grants Fellow status since 1990 Association for Computing Machinery was founded in 15/09/1947, grants Fellow status since 1993 British Machine Vision Association and Society for Pattern Recognition was founded 26/09/1990 , grants Fellow status since 2000 European Association for Signal Processing was founded 01/09/1978, grants Fellow status since 2007 Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers was founded 01/01/1963, grants Fellow status since 1963 International Association for Pattern Recognition was founded 01/01/1978, grants Fellow status since 1994 SPIE -- The International Society for Optical Engineering was founded 01/07/1955, grants Fellow status since around 1960 OSA - The Optical Society was founded in 1916, grants Fellow status since 2001 SIAM - Society for Industrial and Applied Mathematics was founded in 1952, grants Fellow status since 2009 Table of Prizes Top-112 of computer vision researchers by h-index: 1. A. Jain 133 2. Szeliski 82 3-4. Faugeras, Huang 77 5. Malik 76 6-7. Chellappa, Zisserman 72 8. Rosenfeld 71 9-10. Blake, Davis 69 11. Kanade 68 12. Sapiro 13-14. Terzopoulos, Viergever 66 15-16. Schmid, Shah 64 17. Aggarwal 63 18-19. Pitas, Taylor 61 20-21. Bovik, Deriche 60 22-24. Canny, Haralick, R. Jain 58 25. Bunke 57 26. Samet 56 27-28. Ahuja, Daubechies 55 29-30. Nevatia, Pal 54 31-32. Fu, Katsaggelos 53 33-34. Forsyth, Pavlidis 52 35. Medioni 51 36. Suen 49 37-38. Horn, Srihari 48 39. Pollefeys 47 40-43. Bajcsy, Ponce, Tan, Ullman 46 44-45. Mitra, Yan 44 46-48. Ballard, Bhanu, Mallat 43 49. Kittler 42 50-54. Fitzgibbon, Kak, Maragos, Phillips, Viola 40 55-57. Astola, Stork, Wechsler 39 58-59.Bolle, Dyer 38 60-63. Caelli, Essa, Goldgof, Luo 37 64-66. Lowe, Shapiro, Witkin 36 67. Figueiredo 35 68-70. Marr, Plamondon, Sklansky 34 71-72. Fisher, Sarkar 33 73-74. Bigun, Li 32 75-78. Binford, Hogg, Levine, Nagel 30 79-80. Roberts, Waltz 29 81-82. Cucchiara, Freeman 28 83. Mundy 27 84-86. Gonzalez, Petrou, Tanimoto 26 87-88. Foresti, Pratt 25 89. Brown 24 90-95. Bhattacharya, Borgefors, Boyer, Davies, Kurzweil, Otsu 22 96-100. Andrews, Nagao, Toriwaki, Shirai, Winston 21 101-104. Hlavac, Ritter, Sakai, Tang 20 105. Ejiri 19 106. Hough 18 107. Jones 17 108. Sobel 16 109. Sakou 12 110-111. Kirsch, Castan 10 112. Prewitt 9 Alternative versions are 1) scholar.google.com for computer vision 2) scholar.google.com for image processing 3) scholar.google.com for image analysis 4) scholar.google.com for machine vision 5) scholar.google.com for biomedical image analysis 6) scholar.google.com for pattern recognition 7) scholar.google.com for medical imaging 8) scholar.google.com for computational photography 9) scholar.google.com for machine learning 10) scholar.google.com for biometrics 11) scholar.google.com for computer graphics 12) scholar.google.com for image and video_processing 13) scholar.google.com for robotics 14) scholar.google.com for artificial intelligence 15) scholar.google.com for data analysis 16) scholar.google.com for vision 17) scholar.google.com for image quality 18) scholar.google.com for AI 19) scholar.google.com for computational neuroscience 20) scholar.google.com for human vision Category:People